Year 1 Harry Potter with parents
by Princess of books 08
Summary: Life if Harry Potter's parents had lived the day Harry became the boy who lived
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his world just the unfamiliar characters**_

_**A/N: this is my first fanfic and I hope you like it. I'm sorry if I mess up the British part of the story but I'm American **_

**_Prologue_**

Halloween night 1981

James, Lilly and Harry Potter were sitting in the living room of their Godric's Hallow safe house when they suddenly heard a loud shattering sound. Lilly and James knew that was the sound of their wards crashing down around them and that James' friend Peter had given away their location to Lord Voldemort. James told lily to take harry and get away. Just as she made it to the nursery the living room door opened and Voldemort walked in and stupidified James. After he made sure he wasn't getting up any time soon he made his way up to where Lilly had harry. Once he arrived Lilly put harry in the crib behind her and drew her wand she begged and pleaded for him not to kill harry to kill her instead that continued untill Voldemort stupidified her and she fell to the floor uncontious. He then pointed his wand at baby Harry and said "Avada Kedavra" it hit little harry right on his forehead but instead of killing him like it should have it bounced back and killed Voldemort's body. Voldemort now nothing but a tattered and broken soul fled the scene hoping a loyal death eater would soon come to help him obtain a new body.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but a girl can dream **_

_**A/N: I hope you like this chapter and thanks so much for actually reading my story :)**_

**_Chapter 1_**

It was his eleventh birthday and Harry Potter was getting ready because the Weasleys and the Longbottoms were coming over for his party. Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom were Harry's very best friends and Ginny Weasley and Miranda Longbottom were invited by his sister Camellia Potter. Not that she needed to invited Ginny, the Weasleys live right next door and got together with the Potters for everything from holidays and birthdays to vacations and everything in between. Harry was especially excited for his birthday this year because he would finally get his Hogwarts letter.

"Harry if you don't hurry up you'll be late to your own party" he heard his mum's voice come through the magical intercom. The house was just so big that it was a necessity to have so they could hear each other.

"I'm coming I'm coming" he called while pressing the glittering blue button. He then pulled on his sneakers and sprinted down the four flights of stairs. Once he got down to the first floor and looked at the clock he saw that his party didn't start for another hour and a half. Well he should have known better his mum is incredibly punctual she never been late for anything in her entire life.

He walked into the kitchen and saw his mother drinking a cup of tea. "Hey. I don't see how you and your father can sleep till four p.m. By the way here's your Hogwarts letter it came it a couple hours ago."

"Awesome and It's not four It's 3:30" he replied while reading the letter that said

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

"At least I got up before dad did"

"Actually no you didn't, he got up an hour ago to make sure Serius got his lazy bum out of bed. "

"Oh, so who all is coming to the party that by the way doesn't start for another half hour."

"All of the Weasleys Frank, Alice, Neville and Miranda Longbottom, Seri us, Remus, Severus and if your sister gets her way Luna Lovegood will be coming with her father", answered Lilly

"Does Snape have to come" whined Harry

"Yes and you better get used to calling him professor since he teaches potions at Hogwarts"

"Yeah yeah I know" as he said that he heard the fireplace roar with the sound of people flooing in.

They walked into the floo room and saw James Potter Serius Black and Remus Lupin.

As soon as they got the soot off them all three of them chorused "Happy birthday Harry"

"Hey dad, uncle Remus, uncle Serius" Harry replied

"Hey kiddo" Serius answered "so when does everybody else get here?" As he asked the door opened and the fire roared again to show the arrival of the Weasleys and the Longbottoms.

The next person to speak was Miranda who as so as she was out of the floo asked where Camellia was.

"I dunno probably in her room" replied harry

"Ok" she stated then ran up the stairs with Ginny hot on her heels.

"So mates want to play some quidditch?" Asked harry

"Yeah" said Ron, George,Fred,Bill,Charlie, and Neville.

"Come on Percy play we..." said Fred

"...can do 4 on 4" finished George

The teams were Harry, Ron, Fred, and Bill on one team and Charlie, George, Neville, and Percy on the other. Meanwhile in Camilla's room her Ginny, Luna and Miranda we're sitting on the floor talking.

"Ok so we know that Ginny likes my idiot of a brother I don't like anyone yet and Luna obviously likes someone so naturally the first to tell must be our dear friend Miranda."

"I don't like anyone," she stated, "yet," she added with a grin.

"So who do you like Luna"

"Oh just Neville "she said in her usual dreamlike voice.

"What you like my brother!" Miranda practically yelled with wide eyes

"It just a crush "Luna answered "and at least I'm not in love with the boy who lived like Ginny "

"Don't turn this around on me we all know that I've liked Harry since I was like six" argued Ginny.

"Whatever we should go down so or there won't be any more food left". Stated Camilla

"Oh please they're probably all playing quidditch." Said Miranda

"Which will only make them hungrier" said Ginny

"Very true "agreed Luna

With that they all got up and when down just as the boys were coming in from a game where Harry's team won by 120 points since Harry caught the snitch. After everyone had eaten it was time for presents.

From his mum and dad and he got the new nimbus 2000. He got a cauldron from Snape, a pranking kit from Serius, zonkos joke shop products from the twins a broom servicing kit from Ron A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot from Remus and a bag of candy each from Camilla, Ginny, Luna, and Miranda. Also a snowy white owl from Hagrid with a note saying I hope you like your present. Overall it was a great birthday.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I st wish I did _**

**_A/N: this chapter is short but I will be off school for the next two weeks and will have more time to write _**

**_Chapter 2_**

The rest of the summer flew by and it was now September 1st and everyone was getting last minute things ready for the trip to platform nine and three quarters. Seeing as Lilly made Harry go over everything he packed everyday for the past week he knew he had everything he needed and was complaining about not being able to bring his new broom to school with him.

"Why can't I bring my broom," whined Harry.

"Because Albus said so and just because he is a family friend doesn't mean you get a free pass," snapped Lilly.

"Well it should," huffed Harry.

"Just hurry up if we don't get to the train super early we'll be mobbed by the paparazzi for a picture of you," Lilly sighed

Once Harry was on the train he saved the first compartment for him, Ron and if they wanted Neville and the other Weasleys. As soon as the Weasleys arrived at the station Ron ran to the compartment Harry had gotten. Meanwhile Ginny and Camillia were standing underneath their window waiting to wave goodbye to them while wishing they were old enough to go to Hogwarts.

"I never thought I'd say this but I think I'm actually going to miss my brother," said Camillia

"Yeah me too I'm so used to having at least one of my brothers with me now it's just me," Said Ginny with a frown.

"At least we live next door to each other and go to the same muggle primary school so we won't be completely alone," replied Camillia

"Look the train is leaving," Ginny pointed out. With that they waved to their brothers and chased the train until they couldn't keep up with it anymore.

Inside the train Harry and Ron were playing wizard chess and for once Ron was winning when a girl their age with bushy brown hair.

"Have you seen a toad named Trevor that belongs to Neville Longbottom?" Asked the girl.

"No," replied Harry.

"When did Neville get a toad," Ron wondered aloud.

"What's your name," asked Harry while ignoring Ron.

"Hermione Granger" she answered, "who are you two?"

"I'm Ron Weasley and that's Harry Potter," answered Ron.

"Harry Potter as in the boy who lived, she asked when he nodded she continued, I've read about you. Well we'll be at the school soon so you should probably put your robes on."

"By the way you have dirt on your nose," Hermione said to Ron. After that she turned on her heel and left

"What a know it all," mumbled Ron.

As they got off the train they heard Hagrid yelling for the first years to follow him. Once they got up to him he said, "Hey Harry, Ron."

After they rode across the Black lake professor Mcgonagall lined up all the first years to be sorted into their houses. The four houses were Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, named after the founders Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw. Harry only noticed a few people like Hermione, Neville, and Ron who were sorted into Gryffindor. As Harry approached the stool the entire room silenced wondering what house the famous boy who lived would be, Harry was worried about what house he would be put in, what if he wasn't in Gryffindor with his friends and where both his parents had been when they were at Hogwarts. Once the hat was placed on his head it whispered to him,"Hmmmmmm so you want to be in Gryffindor like your friends and family. You know you would do well in Slytherin."

'Please not Slytherin, please not Slytherin thought,' Harry

"Not Slytherin you say," the hat paused well then yelled "It better be Gryffindor!"

He got up with a huge smile on his face and sat down with the Weasleys and Neville. After the sorting was over Dumbledore gave his speech then the food appeared on the tables. After everyone was finished eating the perfects directed all of the first years to their houses.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

**_A/N: pretty pretty pretty pretty please review with cherries on top ?_**

**_Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter and his world not me_**

Over the next few weeks as Harry was walking class or anywhere else in the castle a trail of whispers followed him. People everywhere he went were talking about the Boy Who Lived. He had lived a sheltered life from the fame but when he got his Hogwarts letter his parents and Moony had him that everyone would know his name and some would go as far as to hang out with him just because of his fame.

Sirius had just said "Embrace the fame and popularity!" With a way to happy look on his face earning him a slap on the back of the head from Lilly. Even Peeves the pranking poltergeist would talk about Harry.

They had a lot of different classes and a lot of different teachers there was the stuttering defense against the dark arts teacher Professor Quirrell, the extremely boring history of magic teacher Professor Binns who happened to be a ghost, the cruel potions Professor Snape who was one of Lilly Potter's best friends and the head of the Slytherin house, Professor Mcgonagall was the transfiguration teacher and the head of Gryffindor house, that was all the Professors he could think of but there were a lot more.

Right now him Neville and Ron were on their way to transfiguration and were still having trouble finding getting there quickly because of all of the staircases. When they finally made it to class it was about to start. In class that day they were turning matches into needles and the only people who succeeded were Hermione Granger and none other than Harry Potter each earning ten points towards the house cup.

After transfiguration at lunch Harry got a letter from Hagrid asking him to come by after his classes were over. When they left for their next class they had potions where Snape took every chance he could to take points away from Gryffindor and give points to Slytherin. At random times during the lesson he would turn to Harry and accuse him of being the reason something when wrong or asking him questions that most of which they haven't even learned the answers to yet, like now, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" He asked

"Draught of Living Death," replied Harry without missing a beat while Hermione's hand shot into the air at the speed of light.

"Correct," grumbled Snape before he returned to the lesson. When Neville messed up with his potion Snape immediately turned to Harry and blamed him. After class Harry was wondering how Snape could hate him so much when his mother was his best friend.

**_A/N: I know it's really really short but it's one in the morning so I'm gonna just go ahead finish this chapter hear please review nothing too mean remember this is the first I've ever written. _**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

**_A/N: I would love love love it if you would review this chapter is short and not much different from the book but it had to be here_**

**_Disclaimer: still not mine :(_**

After their classes were over Harry, Ron and Neville all went down to Hagrid's hut. "Harry I talked to yer dad yesterday he told me to tell you Ron and Neville hello," Hagrid said after he had calmed down Fang. Harry nodded then they moved on to talk about their first few weeks at Hogwarts. They talked about classes and how Snape would do anything in his power to get everyone but Slytherins in trouble. When Harry started to voice that it seemed that Snape especially hated him Hagrid abruptly changed the subject to Ron's brother Charlie and his work with dragons. That went on until Neville picked up a piece of the _Daily Prophet:_

**GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST**

Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July widely believed to be the work of dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.

"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you,"said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon.

Harry remembered overhearing his father floo-calling professor Dumbledore the day before his birthday about having Hagrid get something out of a vault in Gringotts.

"The Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday and my dad was talking to professor Dumbledore about you getting something out of Gringotts for him," Harry said, "what if it happened while you were there." After he asked the question he knew that the vault broken into had been the vault that had been emptied by Hagrid now they just needed to find out what was in the vault to begin with, who broke in and why they did it. As Harry, Ron and Neville walked back to the castle they thought about what they had learned at Hagrid's.


End file.
